the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lokbavorrox
This ancient sorcerer has wandered aimless deserts, blighting all he has come across. He is more than happy to supply his army of gnoll-cursed beings for the global domination cause. However, his goals are first and foremost; forging an army, creating a vast faith, and becoming a god. He’s more like a distant friend that’s likely to abandon Nikolov in the end, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less of a threat. CR 14 XP 38400 LE Medium Humanoid (Gnoll, “Human”, Air, Extraplanar) 14 Init +7; Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +20 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 24, touch 13, flat-footed 21 (+3 Dex, +7 natural, +4 armor) hp 128 (17d8+51) Fort +8, Ref +13, Will +8 Resist Electricity 30 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft. Melee lance +13/+8/+3 (1d8+1/x3); bite (gnoll) +13/+8/+3 (1d8+1, 19-20/x2, trip) or +15 Ray of Electricity (7d6) Sorcerer spells known: (CL 14, Concentration +19) 7th-(3/day, DC 22) Scouring Winds 6th-(5/day, DC 21) Planar Binding, Chain Lightning 5th-(7/day, DC 20) Lesser Planar Binding, Lightning Arc, Mirage Arcana 4th-(7/day, DC 19) Shocking Image, Ball Lightning, Hurricane Blast, Phantasmal Killer 3th-(7/day, DC 18) Dispel Magic, Lightning Bolt, Sheet Lightning, Vampiric Touch 2th-(7/day, DC 17) Bullet Shield, Protection from Ranged (Arrows), Touch of Idiocy, Defensive Shock, Darkness 1th-(8/day, DC 16) Shield, Dampen Powder, Mage Armor, Alter Winds, Feather Fall 0th-(at will, DC 15) Breeze, Dancing Lights, Light, Ghost Sound, Bleed, Jolt, Mage hand, Arcane Mark, Prestigitation Bonus Spells – Burning Hands*, Scorching Ray*, Protection From Energy, Elemental Body I, Elemental Body II, Elemental Body III *Change all elemental damage to your element. Special Attacks Channel Positive Energy (9d6, DC 23), Curse (Su) (lance-contact Will save DC 23, frequency 1 day, effect 1d8 Str drain), Charming Gaze (DC 23), Breath Weapon (30ft. cone, 14d8 electricity damage, Reflex DC 21 for half, usable every 1d4 rounds) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 12, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 22, Wis 16, Cha 20 Base Atk +12; CMB +13; CMD 26 Feats Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Extra Channel, Heighten Spell, Improved Channel, Improved Initiative, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell Skills: Diplomacy +22, Fly +23, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (arcana) +23, Knowledge (planes) +23, Perception +20, Perform +22, Sense Motive +20 Fame 80 Languages Common SQ Humanoid Traits ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Channel Positive Energy (Su) Karim Alhazred can release a wave of positive energy. This energy can by used to heal living creatures or cause damage to undead (but not both). Karim Alhazred heals or causes 9d6 damage to each creature of the type selected in a 30-foot radius centered on the + Human, Karim Alhazred. Karim Alhazred can channel energy 8 times per day. Creatures damaged by the energy gain a will save (DC 23) for half damage. This is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of oppotunity. Curse (Su) Karim Alhazred bestows a curse upon its enemies by touching them. Karim Alhazred’s curse has a Will save DC of 23, a frequency of 1 day, and causes 1d8 str drain. Curses can be removed through remove curse and similar effects. The save DC is charisma-based. Charming Gaze (Su) An opponent that meets Karim Alhazred’s gaze within 30ft. becomes charmed (as Charm Person) for 1 day unless they succeed at a DC 23 will save. A successful saving throw negates the effect. Each opponent within range of a gaze attack must attempt a saving throw each round at the beginning of his or her turn in the initiative order. The save DC is charisma-based. Electric Ray (Su) Karim Alhazred can fire a 60ft. ray of electricity as a ranged touch attack. This attack causes 7d6 damage. Using an elemental ray is a standard action, and Karim Alhazred has no limit to how many rays it can fire. Change Shape (Su) Karim Alhazred has the ability to assume the appearance of a specific creature or type of creature (usually a humanoid), but retains most of its own physical qualities. The creature cannot change shape to a form more than one size category smaller or larger than its original form. This ability functions as up to a level 6 polymorph spell (the type of which matches the form it can change into), but the creature does not adjust its ability scores (although it gains any other abilities of the creature it mimics). Unless otherwise stated, it can remain in an alternate form indefinitely. Note - Karim is mostly inclined to remain in human form. Breath Weapon (Su) Karim Alhazred can exhale a 30ft. cone of electricity as a breath weapon. This attack causes 14d8 damage and allows a DC 21 reflex save for Half damage. Karim Alhazred can use its breath weapon once every 1d4 rounds. Humanoid Traits A humanoid usually has two arms, two legs, and one head, or a human-like torso, arms, and a head. humanoids have few or no supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but most can speak and usually have well-developed societies. They are usually Small or Medium (with the exception of giants). Every humanoid creature also has a specific subtype to match its race, such as human, dark folk, or goblinoid. -Humanoids breathe, eat, and sleep. Karim’s Curse of the Laughing Fiend (Sp) As a standard action, Karim can try to place a dreadful curse upon a foe. Doing so functions much like Curse of Lycanthropy, down to the (DC 15 Fort) saving throw. They obtain much of the template, with the following exceptions - They do not get DR 5 (or 10)/Silver You do not get the stat bonuses from the template Change Shape form consists of “hybrid form” (Gnoll racial abilities and bonuses + 1d6 natural bite attack + 10 extra feet) and “animal form” (Hyena stats) like Lycanthropes. Returning to or keeping base humanoid form requires a DC 11 + 1/2 Karim’s level (DC 25) Fortitude save or else you remain in said form for 24 hours. Voluntarily taking hybrid or animal form requires no Fortitude save, but doing so requires a Will save with a +10 bonus. Failing the Fort save requires a DC 10 + Karim’s Charisma modifier + Karim’s Intelligence modifier (DC 21) Will save or else your character comes under DM control for 24 hours. When you first fail this save, your beast forms are permanent. You can only return to your base humanoid form your Con mod times per day for 1/2 your level rounds. Every failed will save afterwards detracts from times per day you can take your base form until you reach 0. At that point, you become a NPC Gnoll shapechanger under the DM’s control. The Curse is not triggered like normal lycanthropy, but forcefully bonding with an evil spirit from another plane. Natural attacks aren’t so much spreading a disease as they are marking them to be the next curse victims. Optional Rule - Like Johnathan’s entry, involuntary shapeshift can be triggered by stealing a Hero Point, if your game uses them. Category:Gnolls Category:Sorcerers